What If She Lived
by Bubbly12
Summary: Fox X Bread as in this is a Foxface/Peeta story.


Ever wonder if Foxface lived? Or what her name was? What about her life and her family? To tell the truth she and Peeta are my favorite characters in the HG. I also like to pair Peeta with everybody, but my favorite straight pairing is this one. Hope you enjoy!

Foxface POV

I was so tired and hungry. Ever since that girl Katniss blew up the food, I haven't even in a while. Then I saw berries, but they were near that boy from twelve. Peeta that's his name, I was about to grab them, but when I got a good look of it, it was nightlocke. Even the name sounded dangerous, I'll be dead in a minute if I ate that. Seems he doesn't know his berries. I quickly hid in the bushes. I know I should kill him, but I don't want to kill anyone. Katniss comes and find Peeta about to eat the berries.

"Peeta no!" He drops the berry and raises his hands in like no harm. "That's nightlocke Peeta! You'll be dead in a minute!" Katniss never seemed to bother me, and she seemed okay but I didn't like how she screamed. It annoyed me at some point.

"I'm sorry!" They hugged and it looked as if they didn't want to let go of each other. I don't know why, but I feel as if my stomach burning and twisting. It's as if I didn't like watching them hug like that, and I started to feel a headache coming up. I ran off deeper in the forest.

Night

After being away from the district twelve tributes, I tried to see if I still have any food left. I dug into my bag and then I started shaking it up and down. Nothing.

"AAhhhhh!..." That scream sounded male. I looked at the sky, and saw that boy Thresh from district eleven face come up to show dead tributes. Must have been Cato since he's still alive. So it's me, Cato, and the two district twelve tributes. Looks like the odds aren't in my favor.

All of a sudden I hear hard breathing coming behind my neck. I turn around and I see this huge beast right in front of me. It almost looked like a dog! What strange was that it had it had the same eyes, like that district one tribute Glimmer! Must be the final finally.

I ran as fast I could and it chased me, including the other mutt like creature. I reached Cornacopia and started to to climb, but the mutt bit down on my shoe and wouldn't leg go. It was dragging me down with it, I kicked it hard on the skull and started to climb.

When I was on top, someone punched me in the head. I turned to see and it was Cato!

"I didn't know you were still alive Foxface! Must of forgotten you." I growled, I hated being called called that ridicules nickname. My whole life I've been Foxface!

"My name is Nancy Slines!" I said with venom in my voice. He smirked cruelly at me.

"I don't really care," He kicked me in my side, and I was close to the edge. Cato put his foot behind my back, ready to push me off. Then we heard the district twelve tribute climb on top with us. Cato looked at me and then looked the other tributes, deciding which what to do. He looked at Katniss with such hate and jealousy, jealousy? He went over to them and started to assault them. They kept the fight for a few minutes, until Cato had Peeta in a headlock. I heard what Cato whispered to Peeta, "Let's see, if she really does love you." I don't know how to describe his voice, but it sounded hurt and with betrayal in it. I started to stand up, but and I looked between the two. She noticed me and directed her bow at me, and was about use it, but when Cato saw that her guard wasn't at him. He quickly threw Peeta at the side, and body slammed at Katniss. She fell and she hit her head on the side of cornicorpia. It was her finishing blow, because she was already dead before she hit the ground, Cato soon followed after because he fell with her. The began to start to feed on them. Cato was being eaten for four hours. i heard his moaning in pain, I wished it ended fast because I couldn't bear it anymore. Then everything went quiet, well if you don't count the soft sobbing of Peeta. What surprised me is what he said, "Oh Katniss *hic* *hic* Cato *hic*..." Cato! The big brute from two. Why was he mourning for him too.

Peeta POV

I can't believe it. The two people I care about so much are gone, forever. Katniss because I've been in with since I was five, Cato, I don't really know why but I started to feel attracted to him during the stay at the capitol. We both became really close, when I was assaulted by Katniss, he confessed that he loved me. But now, I have nothing to live for and then I noticed that girl from five, Foxface is what Katniss called her. Starring at me with fear in her eyes, she was afraid to go down because of the mutts and wondering what I'll do next, since she was weaponless, and she had no place to hide.

"Please, make it quick..." I sounded weak and pathetic, she looked at me with confusion. But quickly found a knife on the ground and proceeded to walk closer to me. I knew with her interview with Cesar, that she didn't want to kill. Her hand raised high and getting ready for the finishing blow.

"STOP STOP! LADIES AND GENTLE MEN I GIVE YOU THE TWO VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES PEETA MELLARK AND NANCY SLINES!"

The speaker said, looks as if they enjoy my suffering and don't want it to end, since I wasn't going to fight back. Those animals!

Interview

"I'm sorry." Haymitch told me, I gave no respond, but asked him a question though, "Why did they let us live?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. Maybe they like you or they like you both. Everyone today is beginning to like underdogs today.

I go inside the interviewing room with Foxface, no, Nancy. She wearing a golden dress that show off her curves and goldish brown in her eyes, the dress stops at her thighs. Her red hair is down and it curled and waved at the bottom. Her porcelain skin glowing, I would say she looks beautiful.

She gives me an apologetic smile, knowing the pain I feel. I can't help myself and smile back saying I forgive her.

When we take our seats, Cesar gives me a sad look. "Hello Peeta, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The crowd gives an 'awww' ignoring a girl who screamed 'I love you Peets!' She was escorted out by some peacekeepers.

"Thank you Cesar." I respond, but I don't feel like talking, I just want to go home.

"How are you feeling right now?" Rage, misery, pain, guilt, hate for the capitol, but instead I say. "Nothing but pain and misery."He pats my shoulder and grips it tight.

"I know, I know." Knowing my distress, his mood changes and looks at Nancy.

"Nancy, how do feel about being this year victor?" She smiles brightly at him and says, "Great, I'm happy I didn't get to kill anyone." But you did, if you didn't distract Katniss, she might still be alive, but I would still feel the pain for the loss of Cato.

Cesar laughs at her answer, "Of course you didn't." Knowing what really happened, she seemed to catch on.

"I assure, I didn't." She began to fidget in her chair. The crowd began to laugh even louder. Cesar silenced them and asked her more questioned, about how clever she is, where she mostly hid, and why she didn't want to kill the other tributes. The interview finished when Cesar announced "The victors of the 74th hunger games Peeta Mellark and Nancy Slines!" As we went backstage, we could still hear the crowd chanting our names.

Crowning

As I was crowned, President Snow congratulated us, but he whispered, "I'm the only one who knows about you and two." He then gives me that fake smile, and knowing he has something against me, if I ever go against the capitol. To keep me in line.

District 12

Nancy and I are supposed to appear in front of the crowed of district twelve. As we got off, many people cheered for me, others looked at me wishing Katniss would have won, while others like gale stared at Nancy with malice. But what got me was Prim, to see her devastated face was the worse kind of torture. Katniss, if you hear me, I promise to take care of your family, it's the least I could do for you.

Nancy didn't know why she had to appear in district twelve, because she only got glares, curiosity, and confusion. She had to hide behind me, she's human too. But I think would had prefer Katniss than her, they probably prefer her than me. I just wonder what will happen next.


End file.
